Sly 4: The Sinister Seven
by SetoshiArenhariKai
Summary: All seems to going well until the remnants of the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang join together to defeat their one true foe and conquer the world. Now, it's up to Sly and the Gang to stop this menace before the world is at its knees. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm SetoshiArenhariKai! Now, without further ado, I present **_**Sly 4: The Sinister Seven**_**.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Prologue, Part 1

_Paris, France. Louvre Museum. 1:10 a.m._

Guards walked back and forth as they counted the minutes until their plan was to commence. A night at a museum was one of the most boring jobs ever to exist, with all the high tech security and such. They thanked God that once their plan was finished that they never had to work again.

_1:15._

One of the guards nodded to another and he slipped to a closet door. _Knock, knock, knock._ A group of rats stepped out of the cramped closet and into the open. It took years of planning, bribing, and practicing to prepare for this heist. And it was all gonna pay off. One rat, dressed as if he was the leader made several hand signs and they all split into pairs. Each of the rats and the former guards were armed with the latest technology in thievery so this job would be a piece of cake. Laser cutters, code decipherers, grappling hooks… basically the works.

The leader and his apprentice ran through the museum, security disabled since 10 o'clock. They pocketed whatever they could get their hands on. As the apprentice stuffed his bag, the leader froze at the big prize. The painting worth it all. The Mona Lisa.

This renowned painting was the inspiration of the heist. It was worth enough to ensure a really early retirement. He took out his laser cutter and slowly approached the display case. He wanted to savor the moment. He slowly raised the cutter as his thumb approached the trigger. Suddenly, as if he had a sixth sense, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He spun around just in time to see a shock pistol.

_*ZAP!*_

The apprentice spun around to the see disturbance before him too was shocked by the pistol. He thought it was Inspector Fox. But the pistol was blue, and the person was a Raccoon.

Several ape mercenaries jumped from the open roof hatch followed by a feminine figure.

"Excellent work Inspector Cooper." Carmelita congratulated as she walked up beside him.

"_Inspector_ Cooper? Do you have to be so formal Carmelita? We don't have to be professional on the job." Sly said, reloading his shock pistol.

"Sorry Sly, old habits die hard." She apologized. Suddenly, a rat ran into the room to check what all the commotion was; his eyes widened.

"Oh non! Les policiers sont arrivés! Notre leader est tombé! Run! Run avec ce que vous avez volé!" _Oh no! The police are here! Our leader has fallen! Run! Run with what you stole!_ The rat tried to run, but Carmelita whipped out her red shock pistol and zapped the crap out of him.

"Just another day." She said.

"Yup, just another day for Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox." Sly said. The dynamic duo charged followed by the mercenaries to take down the other heist members.

* * *

_**Sly:**_

**Ah the lovely Carmelita; even more lovely when she's angry. After rounding up those crooks at the Louvre, we went to dinner and a show. It was nice to finally be with her. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**My name is Sly Cooper. I come from a long line of master thieves called the Cooper Clan. All of the notes and adventures of each of my ancestors were written in a book called the Thievius Raccoonus. On the night that I was to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced to our door. The Fiendish Five were a group of criminals that had it out for my father. Led by Clockwork, the five overpowered my parents and ransacked the place until they found what they were looking for- The Thievius Raccoonus. Clockwork spared me to make an example that the Cooper Clan would be nothing without the book.**

**I was dumped in an orphanage where I met my two best friends- Bentley, the brains of the outfit; and Murray, the brawn. Together, we took down the Fiendish Five and reclaimed the book of my ancestors.**

**About two years later, we set out to steal and destroy the remains of life's greatest threat- Clockwork. Unfortunately, they were already stolen by a group of villains known as the Klaww Gang. They wanted the parts for their own personal gain. So, together we took down the Klaww Gang and destroyed the Clockwork parts. But… the destroying the parts cost Bentley his legs. Murray blamed himself and left the group.**

**Time passed, and then we learned about the Cooper Vault. All of what my family stole over the years accumulated into one ancient vault. The only key for it was my family cane. So, Bentley and I set out for the vault. Turns out that a madman called Doctor M. already set up shop there. Doctor M. used to be the brains for my father's team when he was still around. But, he didn't think he was appreciated enough, so he left the gang.**

**He built a fortress tighter than Fort Knox around the vault. He spent years trying to open that one vault, becoming more anxious every passing year. Bentley and I knew we needed more than our skills to open the vault. So, we rounded up Murray, and put together a gang.**

**The Guru, an aborigine who taught Murray the ways of "The Dreamtime" when he left the gang. Penelope, a girl who dressed up as "The Black Baron" and ran the "Aces Tournament"; she's now Bentley's girlfriend. Panda King, a fireworks expert who used to work for the Fiendish Five and is now reformed. Dimitri, a guy who's all about style; he's the frogman of the group.**

**Together, we invaded Doctor M.'s fortress and made it to the vault. But, before I could open it, Doctor M. caught on to our scheme. If Carmelita hadn't showed up when she did, I would have been mutant food. After a little work, we made it to the vault. I fought Doctor M. and nearly lost Carmelita.**

**I faked amnesia after I took a blow from Doctor M. so I could be with her. I left my gear for the gang to find. Every now and then I see Bentley checking up on how things are going. Knowing him, he's probably figured out that I still have my memory.**

**So far, everything seems to be going well… but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen…**

* * *

Sly and Carmelita walk away from the museum as guards throw criminals into a prison van. As Sly climbs into the driver's seat of the car, he glances up to see a familiar figure wheeling away on the rooftops…

* * *

Bentley wheeled into the safe house and hung his coat on a hanger next to the door. The living room had two reclining chairs and a sofa with a plasma screen TV on the wall (*); a potted plant sat in the corner.

"Well, things seem well with Sly. Now time to get to work on that time machine." He wheeled over to the basement door and used his thrusters to hover down the stairs. It was a simple basement, only a computer for the machine programs and a table with what was built so far of the machine. Penelope stood next to the table.

"Hey Bentley! So, how are things with Sly and Carmelita?" Penelope asked as she worked on the body for the time machine.

"Just fine. Everything has been going great with everybody so far. Now if only our time machine could go great." Bentley wheeled over to a computer and began working on codes for the time machine. What was it that made time travel possible? How can you make yourself move though time… wait… "THAT'S IT!"

Penelope jumped in surprise at Bentley's sudden outburst. "What's it?"

"You don't move THROUGH time, time moves AROUND you (**)!" Bentley typed up new codes and a golden disk popped out of the computer. He picked up the disk. "This is the secret of time travel!"

"I can't believe it! Once I finish the body for the machine, we can actually time travel!" Bentley handed her the disk and she looked at it with awe. But, suddenly the grease from her working on the body made the disk slip from her hands.

_*Shatter*_

"Oh no! Bentley, I'm so sorry!" Penelope was horrified that she forgot to wipe her hands. Bentley only smiled.

"It's okay Penelope; I have a copy of the program on the computer still. A good scientist always has a copy." Penelope sighed with relief and hugged him.

"Next time I'll be careful." Penelope walked back to the machine and continued work on it. Bentley wheeled over to the computer, popped in a new disk, and opened the code files for the time machine. A good scientist always has a copy. Always has a copy. Copy… Wait… could he? No… too long of a time distance… he would have come back by now… but…

* * *

_Location Unknown._

Deep underground was a laboratory filled with machines with purposes that no being could comprehend. Inside were six people, if you can call them people. If this was the actual game, you would recognize them as Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Rajan, The Contessa, and Jean Bison. Raleigh stood up in front of the group with a computer behind him.

"This evening, we are gathered here for a most momentous occasion." He started.

"Ah, shut up and get to the good part!" Jean Bison waved his staff in the air.

"Oh yeah! I can defiantly get along with THIS guy! That frog talks too much!" Muggshot waved one gun in the air while he wrapped his other arm around Bison.

"Will you two blathering idiots be quiet? Your insignificant brains are too loud!" The Contessa brought her claws to her ears.

"Maybe my voodoo magic will shut them up!" Mz. Ruby pulled out a book and began searching for a spell.

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Rajan summoned a thunder bolt that landed REAL close (***).

"Thank you Rajan. It is unfortunate, although, that the Panda King and Dimitri could not join us… those traitors." Raleigh sighed as the others jeered about how they joined Sly and the gang. Once they silenced, he continued. "Long ago, we were great clans led by the enigma known as Clockwork, until that brat with the cane foiled our plots." He then gestured to the large computer behind him. "During his life, Clockwork streamed live data to this computer. All of his memories are within the servers of this console. And now, by the press of this button, he will live again!"

Raleigh pressed a button and then the silhouette of the enigma appeared on screen. "_I… live? Ah, I see now. The backup has been activated. Raleigh, is that you? How long has it been since that brat tiger tried to fuse herself with me?_" The visage of Clockwork spoke, as if nothing else mattered. The former Klaww Gang members quivered in fear while the former Fiendish Five members rejoiced at the revival of their leader.

"It has been approximately four years, seven months, two weeks, three days, seven hours-"

"_Shut up Raleigh. Who are those?_" The camera above the computer pointed to the former Klaww Gang members.

"Those guys tried to bring you back. They call themselves the 'Klaww Gang'." Mz. Ruby explained.

"_The claw gang? Huh? Where's Panda King? Is he sick or something?_" Clockwork questioned.

"He betrayed us. He works with that runt and his gang now. You should have let me pop lead in him when I had the chance." Muggshot said, remembering when he tried to shoot Sly through the head when they first got the Thievius Raccoonus.

"_I should have known. He had too much honor for his own good. But we shall not worry about that, because now, the Fiendish Five is reborn!_" Clockwork said with joy.

"I may have a slower mind than you other guys, but uhhh, there's seven of us." Jean Bison said.

"So what are we then? The Fiendish Klaww?" The Contessa asked.

"How about, the Sinister Seven?" Rajan thought.

"_Sinister Seven… interesting… and together, we will finally end the existence of Sly Cooper and his pathetic gang. Where is he by the way?_" Clockwork's visage inquired.

"According to my research, Cooper has joined Interpol under the guise that he has amnesia." Raleigh said.

"_Send him a message. A big message. Oh, and blow his cover while you're at it._" The newly formed Sinister Seven members smirked. "_It is time for our revenge._"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next time, _the revival of the Cooper Gang!_ See you soon!**

**(*): Hey, they are thieves.**

**(**): Guess what that's based off of.**

**(***): Wait, aren't they inside an underground laboratory on an island in the Pacific Ocean? There's a roof, where'd the lightning come from?**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Prologue, Part 2

_Paris, France. The Cooper Hideout. 7:30 p.m., Wednesday._

Bentley panicked as he grabbed supplies for the mission; his computer was open to a "ThiefNet" chat room. "Penelope! Is the car ready?" He shouted, the recent information causing him to panic.

"The car? Didn't we use the engine in the time machine?" Penelope pointed out.

"What? Didn't we get a new one?"

"I ordered one on the internet! It was the latest model!"

"It's not here yet? Oh, where's Murray when you need him?" Bentley buried his head in his hands. It was then that a knocking was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" Bentley asked as he wheeled over the front door. He opened the door.

"Hey buddy! How are things going? Can I use your bathroom?" Murray asked.

"Murray! You're here! That was convenient." Penelope said.

"What do you mean?" Murray asked.

"Never mind that, Sly is in trouble!" Bentley warned.

"Sweet strawberry shortcake! Why didn't you say so? Get in the van!" Murray, followed by Bentley and Penelope, ran to the van and burned rubber.

"Quick! To the Recreation Center! We only have two hours!" Bentley said as the team van drove off.

* * *

_Paris, France. Local Recreation Center. 9:25 p.m., Wednesday._

This wasn't any recreation center. It was huge. It looked like a giant domed building with many, smaller buildings surrounding it. Tonight was the night that Paris hosted the International Police awards. And Sly and Carmelita were nominated for "The Most Quickly Successful Cop". The inside was decorated with balloons and banners among other kinds of decorations. Sly and Carmelita mingled with other police cops and chiefs.

"Inspector Fox! Inspector Cooper! Glad to see you made it!" Chief Barkley said, elated. "You know, once you to receive your award, I'm going to promote you two in front of the entire force!"

"Chief, you mean it?" Carmelita asked, stunned.

"Of course! Unless something happens that throws this entire party out of order. Oh, look! This is the generous man who donated to our force, Sir… sir… uh… what did you say your name was?" Barkley asked. The man he was speaking to was a frog.

"I didn't." The frog said.

"Do I know you?" Sly asked.

"Why yes, Mr. Cooper. I most certainly do know you. For my name is SIR RALEIGH! EXECUTE THE PLAN!" Raleigh said.

"Raleigh?" Sly said. Suddenly, Fiendish Five members and Klaww Gang members alike appeared from out of the crowd. Each of the members opened fire on the unsuspecting Law Enforcement officials and mercenaries.

"Take this! And this! Want more? Okay! ARRRWWWWOOOOOO!" Muggshot howled as he fired his two guns into the crowd.

"Sly? What's going on?" Carmelita asked as she blasted her shock pistol.

"We'll tell you what's going on! We're sending a message!" Mz. Ruby said as she turned a small group of mercenaries into chickens.

"You're worst nightmare has returned from the afterlife, and we are all seeking revenge." The Contessa continued, hypnotizing a mercenary into being a ballerina.

"Not long ago, we all banned together as the Sinister Seven." Rajan said, electrocuting several cops.

"Do want to know who our leader is? Come on Cooper. He's your arch-rival." Raleigh said.

Sly froze, nearly dropping his shock pistol. "No, it can't be."

"It is." Raleigh said. "Yes Sly, be very afraid. Clockwork is alive."

"NO!" Sly shouted.

"I suppose we shall all take our leave. We can't take on the entire International Law Enforcement presently. But remember Cooper, we will be back." Raleigh finished. "Mz. Ruby. Would be a dear and take us out of here."

"Why of course Raleigh, but aren't you forgetting something?" Mz. Ruby said.

"Oh, silly me. ATTENTION IMBECILE POLICE FORCE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Many of you know Sly Cooper and his amnesia. Well, he doesn't have amnesia and he has played you all for dopes. Goodbye!" Raleigh said as Mz. Ruby summoned her powers and teleported the Sinister Seven out of the room.

Now, with his cover blown, Sly was surrounded by cops who know his secret. His back to a window, he had nowhere to run, right? WRONG! (C'mon, you know Sly. Plus, I would never have Sly carted off to jail…)

(Ever.)

(Ever.)

"Sly Cooper, you under arrest. Please put your hands up." One of the chiefs said as the entire International Law Enforcement approached.

Sly raised his hands, shock pistol hanging loosely (pointing backwards) in his right hand. "I'm sorry." Was all he said moments before he pulled the trigger. The shock pistol round shattered the glass, causing a distraction long enough for Sly to spin around and leap out the window. Hails of bullets and shock pistol rounds flew past Sly as he fell down from the ten-story building to a seven story building.

Sly ditched his shock pistol and ran off the edge of the seven story building onto a six-story building. Police continued to strafe Sly as he continued to jump from building to building, slowly dropping one story at a time.

"I can't believe Clockwork is back! And he blew my cover at the worst time possible!" Sly grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white van driving up the streets. He finally reached the one-story building. _'How am I going to get away?'_ Nothing was in sight except a white van… with a faux raccoon tail hanging off its antenna. Just as the police were about to catch up to Sly, the plates fell off the van. White became blue, and the Cooper gang symbol was unveiled. Suddenly, Murray's head stuck out the driver's seat window as Bentley opened the back doors.

"Sly! You're okay!" Murray said.

"Get in, QUICK!" Bentley shouted over the approaching sirens. Sly ran ahead and leapt through the back doors of the van.

"Hi Sly!" Penelope smiled and waved to Sly as he collapsed from all the running and as Bentley shut the doors.

"Punch it!" Bentley said as Murray floored it.

"How did you guys know what was happening?" Sly asked as he drank a bottle of water Bentley handed him.

"A spy from ThiefNet told us." Bentley responded the van shook as bullets bounced off.

"Can this wait till after we lose the cops?" Penelope asked.

The Team Van swerved through the street as police cars gave chase. Now, Murray was a champion race car driver (or race van), and the police were no match for that. Murray's van had plenty of upgrades since we last saw him. Those police cars were left in the dust. Cars, helicopters, and roadblocks, Murray drove on through.

But, up ahead, was a bridge that had just begun to rise. Murray floored it, leaving Sly, Bentley, and Penelope flying into the back.

"Hang on guys!" Murray warned. Murray gunned the van down the road and up the rising bridge, knowing that if he was too late, they would come crashing back down. The van cleared the edge of the bridge and flew though the air and landed on the other side…

* * *

_**Sly:**_

**As the team van touched down on the other side of the river, I looked back at the cop cars and saw Carmelita standing on top of her's. She looked sad. I'll make this right, but first things first.**

**When Bentley brought us back to the Safe House (Ah, the good old Safe House. That brings back memories), he explained what in the world is going on. Apparently, the other members of the Fiendish Five and the other members of the Klaww Gang banned together as "The Sinister Seven". Also, Bentley told me about how Clockwork was still alive.**

**Apparently, a computer hidden in a remote location continuously streams live data to Clockwork's brain and Hate Chip. The Hate Chip is what kept Clockwork alive for all those years, the hate of the Cooper Family. Anyway, this computer records everything Clockwork sees and hears, along with all of his thoughts and memories.**

**Recently, Bentley called in a favor with one of our pals on ThiefNet. Intel told him all about the Sinister Seven and their plans to blow my cover at the police station. After all that has happened, what they did was low. This means war (Okay, not literally).**

**I swear, I will find a way to make things right. But, in order to fix this, we'll need help. And I know three people we could call…**

* * *

_Paris, France. The Cooper Hideout. 11:00 p.m., Thursday._

Sly impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. "When will they get here?" He asked.

"In another minute." Bentley said.

"So Sly, when are you and Carmelita gonna' get married?" Murray asked.

"Well, it was going to be in four months, but that was before the Sinister Seven blabbed my secret." Sly explained. "I can only imagine what Carmelita is going to do when next see each other."

"Don't worry Sly, we'll fix this in no time." Penelope said in a hopeful tone.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up was heard. Bentley wheeled over and opened the front door. Outside was a cab with Dimitri standing outside.

"For the last time Mr. Lousteau, 600 bucks is 600 bucks. Fork over the cash or I'll call the boys." The driver threatened.

"WAKA WAKA WAKA! Ah!" Dimitri said as he counted his money and handed over the stack to the driver. Then, the taxi sped off onto the horizon. "So, who gonna' take in my bags?" He asked the gang.

"Dimitri! You made it!" Bentley said.

"Hey, turtle dude. Good to see old friends, no?" Dimitri said as Murray carried Dimitri's luggage into the Safe House.

It was then that the sound of a wooden cart was heard off into the distance. A man pulling a red cart pulled up to the Safe House. In the driver's seat was none other than the Panda King. "Thank You honorable cart driver. This humble payment should suffice for the long journey."

The cart driver was exhausted, but his eyes gleamed when Panda King handed him a large sack of money. The driver removed Panda King's luggage from the back and ran off from whence he came, cart in tow.

"Cooper, I hear of my leader's return. The computer did its job?" Panda King asked.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell us?" Penelope asked.

"I did not believe that the spirit could be contained and brought back like so, which is why I did not worry. But do not fear, I will never join back up with Clockwork! My beautiful firework art, Flame-Fu, will awe him INTO SUBMISSION!" Panda King shouted into the heavens.

"How about we go inside and wait for the Guru?" Sly asked, rubbing his ears from the shouting.

* * *

"NO TEA! I DRINK COFFEE!" Dimitri argued.

"Tea will help soothe our frayed nerves from this most troubling news." Panda King said.

"Well, I NEED CAFFEINE, BRO!" Dimitri continued to argue.

"Tea contains caffeine just like coffee." Panda King offered.

"Why don't we make tea AND coffee?" Murray asked. "When is my master going to here?"

"Hmm, I don't know which type of transport the Guru would use." Bentley said.

"We can't wait forever. Try calling him again." Sly responded.

"If only it were that easy." Penelope said. "The binocucom doesn't work over distances of 100 miles."

"We'll just have to wait." Bentley said.

Suddenly, the house began to rumble. It was as though an earthquake was striking Paris. But when Bentley looked outside, there was no sign of an earthquake. It was just the Safe House.

"Oh no! The aliens have come for my van again! MAMA WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Murray loosed a roar to the sky. It was then that a chanting was heard as purple smoke began to pool in the center of the room.

"Aliens or no aliens, no one gets between the love of a mother and her child." Panda King said as he readied several fireworks.

"Who's a mama?" Dimitri asked as he was not around when Murray finally found his van in _Sly 3_.

"Wait, why does that chanting sound so familiar?" Penelope asked.

Suddenly, in a flash of purple light the Guru appeared.

"Wow, groovy entrance bro. I give you ten." Dimitri said as he held up a card with the number ten (10) in red.

"Master, you made it!" Murray said as he picked the Guru up and hugged him.

(Yes, Murray, it is good to see you too. Could you please stop crushing me?) The Guru asked.

"Oh, sorry." Murray apologized.

"You can teleport?" Bentley asked incredulously.

(Yes, it is a technique I learned in my absence. Anyway, I hear that the ancient Clockwork lives again.) Guru said. (I should have expected as much. He emanated too much evil to go down so easily.)

"You met Clockwork before?" Sly asked.

"Now's not the time! We need to make a plan to stop the Sinister Seven!" Penelope said.

"She's right. We can catch up later. For now, we need to figure out a plan of action if we're going to stop Clockwork." Bentley said.

"If we don't do anything, things will just get worse." Sly said. The room broke out into conversations as the reunited gang plotted their next move…

* * *

_**Sly 4**_

_**The Sinister Seven**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next time, **_**Storm the Storm's Eye**_**. ****Comments? Questions? Concerns? If you spot any errors in text, please post a response to alert me and I will correct it at the earliest convenience.**

**This chapter came out a little rushed, but I hope it's not too bad.**


	3. Chapter 1: Recon in the Rain

**A/N: HERE'S SETO! With the newest chapter of **_**Sly 4: The Sinister Seven.**_** Sorry I took so long, I had problems with my editor. He made a message for you (please note that this isn't my ONLY story I'm writing)!**

**[A note from my editor to the readers]:**_** 'I am terribly sorry I had kept all you loyal fans waiting for SetoshiArenhariKai's stories to be released. I guess I owe all of you an explanation, you see- I was busy with numerous side projects including preparing for college again and artwork and the likes. So, balancing so many different things at once can be quite tedious and such a long chapter can be hard to manage. Well I hope you enjoy more of his stories!'**_

**Oh, and by the way… I need help! More information is at the very end of this chapter! PLEASE pitch in!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Recon in the Rain

_Paris, France. The Cooper Hideout. 10:27 p.m., Saturday._

Sly and the gang stood around Bentley as he typed furiously on the computer as though if he didn't reach the information in time it would disappear.

* * *

_**Sly:**_

**We called in a favor and got the latest Intel on 'The Sinister Seven'. Apparently, Raleigh set up his operation in a familiar place in the Caribbean.**

**Blood.**

**Bath.**

**Bay.**

**Heh, road trip!**

**Last time we were at Blood Bath Bay, a man known as LeFwee had complete control over the place, but now we think Raleigh has control because of his 'pirate nature'.**

**Donning our disguises, we set out West to take down Raleigh. Raleigh built a gigantic submarine; similar to his 'Storm Machine', this sub made it rain 24/7 in the Caribbean… but I think it does more than just make storms…**

**We set up shop, in the same place we were last time, while the sub is docked. Raleigh's goons were posted all around town with the normal pirates; the pirates don't seem so happy. Ships were upgraded and are now protecting the keep and the sub behind it. Whatever that thing does, it means trouble… and trouble will bring only one thing- us.**

* * *

**Sly and the Gang in…**

_**Eye of the Storm**_

* * *

_Blood Bath Bay, Caribbean Sea. Building selected for position of Safe House. 8:30 a.m., Monday._

Rain pitter-pattered over the pirate town as strange squid-guards patrolled the streets alongside the pirate dog inhabitants. The town was the same as it had been except behind the keep was a humongous submarine with a device on the top that shot out a stream of energy that made it rain; there was also a device on each side of the sub. On the other side of town was a rundown building (not much different from the other rundown buildings) with a familiar van outside.

After settling in, purchasing gadgets, etc, Sly slipped out of the Safe House, climbed up a rope, and landed onto the roof. Sly twirled his family cane, glad he had it back, and stepped over to the near center of the roof, a few steps away from to the catapult of course. Sly stuck his hand in his pouch and produced a small, strange device and then applied the device to the roof; he stepped back, and pulled out his binocucom; Bentley popped up on the second communication window.

"Hey Bentley, I set up the device like you said. What does it do?" Sly asked.

"_That device will keep Raleigh and the police from tracking our IP address. That way, we can access the internet and TV channels for free, get no viruses, and no one can find us."_ Bentley explained.

"Cool. Free cable." Sly said.

"_DIDN'T YOU LISTEN? RALEIGH AND THE POLICE CAN'T TRACK US!"_ Bentley exclaimed.

"Scream any louder and they will. Yeah, I heard. So, anything else you need me to do while I'm out and about?" Sly asked.

"_I think some recon is in order. Take some pictures around town so we'll be familiar with the territory."_ Bentley said as Sly panned over to one of Raleigh's guards that stood not far from the Safe House. _"Take a picture of one of the guards for a start."_ Sly zoomed in on the guard and tapped his finger on the upper right button on his binocucom. The binocucom snapped a picture and Bentley continued: _"That device on its head is designed so that it will collect water from the rain made by the new 'Storm Machine'. That way, Raleigh's squid-guards can breathe on land!"_

Sly leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the dock that connected to the Cooper ship.

_*SNAP*_

"_Yup, that's our ship. After the Cooper Vault incident, Penelope and I upgraded it. Our ship may come in use later in the operation."_

Sly hid under a table as a pirate flashlight guard walked by. "Man, I hate my new boss. All this tech stuff gives me the creeps." The guard grunted as he walked by.

'_That was interesting…' _Sly thought to himself. Note: Pirates don't like Raleigh; filed under 'Useful for later'. He crawled back out from under the table and climbed back onto the rooftops. _'Ah, rooftops, a thief's best friend…'_ Unfortunately, a squeak interrupted his thoughts. Apparently, a Chihuahua pirate guard spotted Sly. _'…except when a guard is posted there…'_ Sly leapt back to dodge the pirate's attack as it tried to tackle him. Sly whipped his cane around, knocking the pirate off the roof (effectively knocking him out).

He continued across the rooftops, dodging enemies, not seeing anything new around until he saw a familiar figure. "Carmelita?" He asked quietly to himself as he snuck over and took a picture of her; she stood on the small island next to the main town.

_*SNAP!*_

"_What is SHE doing here? *sigh* Turn up the earpiece to listen in on her conversation; it looks like she is on the radio." _Bentley said.

Sly pressed a button on the side of his binocucom and listened carefully. _"Alright, Chief, according to intelligence the Cooper Gang is somewhere in this town." _Carmelita said.

"_Fox, you better not let me down. I could have sent any other cop, but you've invested too much time in this so I had no other choice. Interpol is in shambles after that party; not only because of Cooper, but also because of the Fiendish Five and Klaww Gang members as well. Keep on your toes. AND IF YOU FAIL ME, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE FASTER THAN… than… well, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND YOURSELF A NEW JOB!" _Chief Barkley said.

"_Yes, Chief. I'll report back later on."_ And with that, Carmelita put her radio away and began her search for the Cooper Gang. _"Where are you Sly?" _(*) The fox said as she walked off, unknowing of the fact Sly was behind her the entire time.

Sly continued around the islet and walked up to the keep.

_*SNAP!*_

"_Hmm… Raleigh raised the drawbridges like LeFwee… but, like LeFwee, he doesn't trust his men and left the secret entrance as it was… how about sneaking in and see what's going on?"_ Bentley suggested.

Sly leapt from floating crate to floating crate until Raleigh's sub was in view. Sly landed on the dock just as the door burst open. Surprised, Sly leapt back along the crates until he was on one of the sturdy platforms, just out of sight. Raleigh, along with two squid-guards and a golden retriever pirate, stepped out of the keep.

"We will be back in one hour Lieutenant Hound." Raleigh explained to the nervous pirate. "A passenger liner is passing by several leagues away from here. I do not want to miss this chance to test the new upgrades to the wave generators. Keep everything ship-shape for my return and keep on the lookout for the Cooper Gang. Their van has been spotted upon its entrance into town but no one has been able to find it again."

"Aye Aye Sir." The Lieutenant said as he nervously glanced between Raleigh and the squid-guards.

Sly pulled out his binocucom. "Hey Bentley, Raleigh is right there! Should I take him?"

"_ARE YOU MAD? Raleigh can grow to over TWICE his size by the swallow of a bug! No, sneak onto the sub and take some recon photos during the voyage. If I heard right, you'll only be out for an hour. Go now!" _Bentley cried.

Raleigh and his squid-guards climbed onto as the pirate dog walked back into the keep, not even bothering to watch out for stowaways, especially the one who snuck onto the sub right behind him.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

Sly jumped down from the top of a crate and, in one hit, knocked a squid-guard unconscious; he was in a medium-sized room filled with crates. "Okay Bentley, what should I do?"

"_Search *static* sub *static* until *static* wait… can you hear me now? I turned up the signal, a risky move might I add, so we could communicate. The distance combined by the density of the sub's hull distorts the signal. Anyway, search the sub until you find anything interesting." _Bentley said.

"That's it?"

"_Well, we don't know Raleigh's 'Master Plan'. That's why you're there."_

"Okay, Okay."

Sly put away his binocucom and stepped out of the storage compartment; he was at the end of a long hallway. He ran down the hall, turned a corner, ducked into an adjacent bathroom to dodge a guard, and then kept going. Sly froze. Two squid-guards were posted an intersection of hallways.

"Remember, we are to stay here and not move for anything until the end of the trip." One said.

"Right, move for nothing." The other said.

Sly thought for a moment, smiled, and walked casually up to them. "'Sup, how are you?" He said to the first one.

"We're just standing here, moving for nothing; how about you?"

"Sneaking around, trying to find what Raleigh is up to."

"Well, if you just go down this hall, you'll find the boss's room and he'll probably have the plans out right there. It'll be a piece of cake since it's unguarded and the boss is in the bridge."

"Thanks." Sly ran down the hall with Raleigh's room.

"Why'd he talk to you?" The second guard asked the first guard.

"Maybe it's because of my charming smile?" The first guard answered.

* * *

Sly silently closed the bedroom door so no one could sneak up on him. Raleigh's room was simple enough; a pool of water with several lily pads floating in it, a jar of bugs next to said pool, a wooden dresser, a walk-in closet, and a metallic desk with blue papers labeled 'Sub Blueprints' laid out on it.

Wait…

'_Why don't I have a walk-in closet?'_ That's not important! _'I can still get one though, right?'_ Sure… Anyway, Sly crept over to Raleigh's desk and began taking photos of the blueprints.

_*SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!*_

"_Hmm… these blueprints are slightly distorted but we can still think things through. The designs depicted imply seismic generators placed on the sides of the sub… but why? Sneak to the bridge and take some photos. We might learn more since Raleigh is there…" _Bentley said.

"Okay… hey, Bentley? Could we get a walk-in closet later?" Sly asked.

"_What?"_

"Never mind…"

Oi vey…

* * *

Sly crept through the air vents as Bentley guided him using the photos of the blueprints. Luckily, no one installed the grate for the vent in the bridge. Sly climbed out of the vent, everyone's backs turned, and leapt up onto the piping above. "Okay Bentley, no one can see me and I'm in the bridge." He whispered.

"_Listen in on their conversation and take any needed photos."_

"Okay everyone! Places! Target that luxury liner!" Raleigh said, and indeed, a luxury liner cruised not far from the sub's position, happily unaware of the immediate threat.

"Seismic pulsars online!" One of the squids said.

"Energy levels topped charts!" Another said.

"Target locked!" Yet another squid said.

"Fire!" Raleigh exclaimed.

The sub rumbled, rocked, shook, and whatever other tumbling motion that I didn't think of. Suddenly, the shaking stopped. The bow of the ship tipped up dramatically as a wall of water rose from nowhere. Sly began snapping pictures like mad as the rogue wave continued until it hit the passenger ship and it sank to the depths in an instant.

"_Oh dear lord! That's what the seismic generators are for! They replicate underground movement that causes tidal waves! He didn't just make a 'Storm Machine'… he made a 'Wave Machine'! The most vast and powerful force on Earth is at Raleigh's fingertips! Stay hidden until the sub reaches port. We need a plan…" _Bentley concluded as miniature subs collected debris from the wreck caused by Raleigh's latest insidious scheme…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ****Comments? Questions? Concerns? If you spot any errors in text, please post a response to alert me and I will correct it at the earliest convenience.**

***: She said 'Sly', not 'Cooper' or 'Ringtail'.**

**CALL OUT TO THE FIELD: Attention all Sly Cooper fans! I need your help! Okay, this chapter was hard to squeeze out and I need ideas. So, you see that button near the bottom of the page? Yes, the one mocking you. I want you to press it. Then, I want you (yes, I'm still talking about you) to write a review. I want you to give any ideas you have for a mission that will help Sly and the gang beat Raleigh. Any idea or words of encouragement will help! So? What are you waiting for? Get typing now! Stop reading this and type up a good idea for me NOW! … Please?**


End file.
